When Life Hands You Daleks
by bumblebeccabee
Summary: (I suck at summaries) An ordinary 6th grade girl called Becca finds herself saving a preschool she went to, meeting Zygons, and experiencing bad hair days... all with the Doctor. Traveling through time and space, she learns about herself and the universe around her. Please try it out, my first fanfic!


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so don't judge me. I based this off of my life, and the main character/narrator is ME! So yeah. No hate, please. And this Doctor is supposed to be 10. I don't know if I will update regularly, so… yeah. No hate, sorry if the plot is a bit too fast.**

I closed my laptop and sighed. My fanfiction was coming along terribly, and there was nothing I could do. My pocket buzzed, and I pulled out my phone. I checked my laptop, and my eyes grew wide. It couldn't be… I stared. Could this be it? My ringtone encouraged me with a _dooweeooo! _I accepted the phone call. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is… John Smith. I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you," the voice on the other line said.

"Sure, I guess. What do you need me to do?"

"Well, I have to save the world—er—the kids at the school—from a pack of crazy lunatics that kill for fun. They say it's pest control," the voice explained. "I need somebody to help me and somebody recommended you. Would you mind coming to the Parkway Early Childhood Center?"

I stared at the wall. This was definetly who I thought it was. "I will, of course. I went to that school, and I have a sonic. Not functioning, but you could fix that, right?"

The voice on the other line paused, and then replied, "Alright, although that won't work against them."

"I know, but I have a plan." I pulled out a map of the Parkway Early Childhood Center, and traced a line on it with my pen. "You at the school?"

"Of course. I'll come real quick to… where should we meet?"

"Parkway West Middle School, if you don't mind. I'm there right now, and I would appreciate it if you did a little timey-wimey stuff so that I return one minute after I left."

The phone produced a noise that seemed like typing on a keyboard, and I knew that the man was doing something. "Alright, parking right in front of there. By the… sign! Okay, where to in the school?"

"Go in the front door, past the main office, then to the right. The library," I told him.

I heard a voice. "Okay, in the library. Where to next?" It wasn't just on the phone now.

"See those computers?" I got up from my seat, logged off of the computer, and I walked over to the man at the reception desk. He had very spiky hair, and a long overcoat, the look completed with Converse.

"Alright, no time to lose." The man dragged me outside, flashing a paper in his wallet to the people at the front desk. "We have to get there RIGHT NOW."

"We can wait. Remember?" I reminded him. "Besides, we have to get ready first. You know… extermination, all that jazz." The man stared at me again, but shrugged and kept walking. I caught up to him outside. "That's where you parked? Isn't that a bit obvious?"

He shrugged. "It might be. Or I could turn on—uh… never mind." The man shook his head, and opened the door we were right by.

"Daleks, the TARDIS, the Doctor, oh my," I stated sarchastically. I was very good at that.

"Alright! To the preschool, and follow the plan. What is your plan? I don't have a plan, I have a thing," the man told me. "Doctor, look here." I pointed at my paper. "See, there's a map of the school. If we somehow hack the Dalek's armor, change what the weapons do, the preschoolers are safe. If nothing else, we go back to 200,100, grab Rose, and ask her a favor." The man stared once more.

"Okay, how do you know all of this?" "TV show," I told the Doctor honestly. "And why call me?" "You're a super powerful human, not quite Time Lord, but maybe a little power of the Bad Wolf. Or something else. And quick question, what is your name?" The Doctor seemed to hesitate after the part about the powerful stuff.

"I have not had any words following me through time and space," I told him.

"My name is Becca. Either way, wouldn't I know if I were a super powerful human, or something like Bad Wolf?"

"No, probably not. Oh, and just so you know, Rose is in her room. Just having a break, sleeping like humans do. Why don't you wander around a little? You should be able to find your room."

"Alright." I began to walk down a set of stairs.

"Okay, old girl, where's my room?" As soon as I finished talking, the TARDIS hummed and a green door appeared in front of me. "Thanks, old girl." There was another hum from the ship, that sounded happy. I opened the door, and saw that the TARDIS had managed to get my favorite stuffed animal from my bedroom at home into the bedroom here. There was an extremely large bed, with four blankets to keep me warm. There was also a night light, in substitute for leaving the door open to let in the hallway light. I saw three doors on the wall. I walked over to each in turn, opening them. There was a walk in closet, a bathroom, and an office. I walked into the office, seeing a desk with drawers. Each had drawers, and there were several mechanical parts. I heard another hum from the TARDIS, and a voice sounded in my head telling me what each part was for. "Thanks," I sighed. I began assembling some parts and soon ended up with a green-signatured sonic screwdriver. I grinned to myself.

"Becca?" I heard the Doctor call my name.

"Coming!" I yelled back. "Hey, old girl, could you take me directly to the control room?" I whispered this last part, and there was a soft hum from the ship I had learned to love through my childhood. As I took a few steps, the control room appeared. The Doctor stood waiting, with crossed arms. "I'm ready, I think." I twirled my sonic in my fingers. "Well? Let's go."  
>"Allons-y!" The Doctor pulled a lever, and there was a loud whoosh.<p> 


End file.
